


Una Forma

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: La risa de Ginny Weasley ocasionó que las aves comenzaran a cantar, aquello sorprendió a Draco, que elevó la vista y después la observó.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Una Forma

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este One Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

Estaba bastante seria, su cabello era un completo desastre, sabía que la mayoría de las chicas envidiaba su cabello, quizás no el color, pero sí lo lizo y brillante que lo tenía, o solía tener, porque después de que usaran aquel petardo en su contra, su cabello había quedado opaco y se esponjaba demasiado a causa de que se le había quemado gran parte.

No era una persona superficial, aunque así solían etiquetarla, pero ¿qué de malo tenía que le gustara mucho su cabello?

Absolutamente nada, ya Hermione le había dicho que tenía que cortárselo, y no le agradaba tener que hacerlo, desde que sobrevivió a la cámara de los secretos que no lo había hecho, su cabello demostraba para ella, todo lo que había pasado y superado desde ese momento, y ahora todo ese avance estaba destruido por una mala broma de los de Slytherin.

Bien lo dijo Ron y Neville, estar fuera del radar de Malfoy era un privilegio y lo más hermoso que le hubiese pasado a alguien, y ahora estaba bastante segura de ello.

Se observó de nuevo en el espejo, su cabello llegaba casi hasta su espalda baja, pero lo que estaba dañado estaba un poco más arriba, Fred y George ya le habían dicho que exageraba un poco, que solo era cabello y crecería, que incluso podría usar una poción y solucionar el problema, pero… ellos no conocían la razón por la cual aquello le afectaba tanto.

Suspiró, no le quedaba más que al igual que años atrás, superar aquello, y seguir adelante, salió del baño de mujeres del segundo piso, había tenido tanta suerte de que Martle no se hubiese aparecido por ahí las dos horas que había estado teniendo su propia catarsis para superar aquello.

Avanzó apresurada, con la capucha de la túnica de Gryffindor cubriendo aquel desastre, encontrar a Hermione era ahora su prioridad, fue a la biblioteca pero no estaba ahí, a los jardines, y al lago pero tampoco, así que tenía que estar en la sala común o simplemente había desaparecido.

Por suerte, ahí estaba, sentada al fondo en una butaca entre Harry y Ron, que estaban haciendo su tarea, avanzó hasta ella y con solo la mirada de decepción, la castaña entendió a la perfección.

—M—

Todo el mundo estaba riéndose de Ginny Weasley y lo espantoso que había quedado su cabello, Daphne y Pansy, incluso habían bromeado que le había quedado tan horrible, que parecería la hermana gemela de Granger, solo que en pelirroja.

La risa inundaba todo el lugar, haciéndole sentir incómodo, sino hubiese sido por él, su grupito no se hubiese enfocado en ella, bueno, eso y recordarle a Zabini lo hermosa que era la pelirroja, ya que gracias a eso, Daphne Greengrass, había pasado de ni tomarla en cuenta, a aborrecerla por completo.

—No le va a quedar más que cortarlo –comentó Pansy –la verdad es que sí le quedó muy cerca de quemarle la cara.

—Bueno, eso sí fue un accidente, no quiero problemas tan serios solo por molestar a esa Weasley.

—El cabello crece –comentó Zabini –y por fortuna, no es lo que hace tan bonita a Ginny Weasley.

La rubia frunció los labios, aún más enfadada por aquel comentario, por la forma en que sus ojos se llenaron de odio, pudo saber que realmente ahora sí se arrepentía de no haberle hecho algo más en serio.

—No estaría de más dejarla en paz un rato –habló como si nada –no sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero bombas fétidas apareciendo entre mis cosas, los hermanos serán lo que serán, pero dudo que dejen pasar otra cosa así, y menos si es tan pronto.

—Como siempre, tienes razón, Draco –admitió Pansy –pero podemos seguir molestándola de forma más “pacífica”.

—No hay forma pacífica de molestar a alguien, Pansy –comentó elevando la comisura de los labios, en una sonrisa fastidiada.

—Bien, si tú lo dices, la dejaremos en paz, un tiempo –soltó Daphne, nada feliz por aquello.

Por fortuna para él, cambiaron de tema, pero tampoco le interesaba aquella charla, así que se puso de pie y salió de la sala común, sin rumbo fijo, avanzó aun con la imagen de la pelirroja al ser atacada y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Ese color café de su mirada, por alguna razón, lo tenía obsesionado, ya no solo era un remolino, el café de su mirada, provocaba un huracán en él.

—M—

Ginny se giró apresurada cuando unas ramas se rompieron a sus espaldas, elevó su varita tan rápido como sus reflejos se lo permitieron cuando la mirada gris de Draco se encontró con la de ella, se quedó quieto, así que ella titubeó sobre si atacarlo o simplemente marcharse.

El chico la observó con detalle, su cabello estaba corto, le llegaba solo un poco debajo de la barbilla, pero tal y como había dicho Blaise, ella seguía hermosa, su cabello no era lo que la hacía serlo.

—Se te ve bien el cabello así de corto –comentó, señalándola.

La mano libre de la chica fue hasta su cabello, aquellas palabras habían ocasionado algo en ella que él no supo distinguir.

—Debería lanzarte un hechizo y dejarte calvo, para estar a mano –bramó.

—Usaría una poción para hacerlo crecer, no es la gran cosa –se encogió de hombros –es el mundo mágico, por fortuna tenemos soluciones para trivialidades y frivolidades como el cabello corto.

—Deja calvas a tus amiguitas, y veremos si solo soy yo la única que dramatiza por algo frívolo y trivial como mi cabello –bufó.

La chica bajó la varita, tomó sus cosas y comenzó a avanzar hasta él, para poder marcharse de aquel lugar, no quería seguir soportándolo, o terminaría hechizándolo y no de buena forma.

—Déjame compensarlo –dijo antes de que ella se marchara, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo.

—No quiero una poción para crecimiento, Malfoy –bufó.

—Que bien, porque no era lo que iba a decir.

—Bien ¿cómo compensarás esto? –Se señaló el cabello corto.

—Déjame invitarte a tomar algo –sugirió.

La risa de Ginny Weasley ocasionó que las aves comenzaran a cantar, aquello sorprendió a Draco, que elevó la vista y después la observó.

—Un café –comentó –vamos a tomar un café.

—Dime ¿cómo eso exactamente compensará todo esto?

—No lo sé, podemos encontrar una forma.

—Creo que no, Malfoy, no estoy de humor para una broma más, y contrario de lo que puedes pensar, no todas las chicas están interesadas en ti –se alejó ofendida.


End file.
